gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Homeward Bound/Home
Homeward Bound/Home ist ein Mash-Up aus der achten Episode der vierten Staffel, Wiedersehen macht Freunde. Er wird von Finn, Mercedes, Mike, Quinn, Puck und Santana gesungen, nachdem sie sich seit dem Abschluss zum ersten Mal alle wiedersehen. "Homeward Bound" stammt von Simon & Garfunkel aus deren dritten Album "Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme" aus dem Jahr 1966. "Home" stammt von Phillip Phillips aus seinem Debütalbum "The World from the Side of the Moon" aus dem Jahr 2012. Lyrics Quinn: I'm sitting in a railway station Got a ticket for my destination Oh, oh Puck: On a tour of one-night stands My suitcase and guitar in hand Puck und Quinn: And every stop is neatly planned For a poet and a one-man band Mike (und Santana): This wave (Santana: Wave) (Is stringing us along) (Santana: Along) Mike mit Quinn: Just know you’re not alone Mike: Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Santana: Everyday's an endless stream Of cigarettes and magazines Oh, oh Mercedes mit Santana: And each town looks the same to me The movies and the factories And every stranger's face I see Reminds me that I long to be Finn mit Absolventen (Mercedes): The trouble, it might drag you down (Ooh) Finn mit Santana und Absolventen: If you get lost, you can always be found Finn und Santana (Mercedes): Just know you’re not alone (Know you're not alone) Puck und Quinn: Cause I’m going to make this place your home Absolventen (Mercedes): Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Santana: Where my thought's escaping) Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Where my music's playing) Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Oh) Quinn: Where my love lies waiting silently for me Finn, Mercedes und Santana mit Absolventen: Settle down, it'll all be clear The trouble, it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Finn und Santana (Mercedes): Just know you’re not alone (Know you're not alone) Puck und Quinn (mit Santana und Absolventen): Cause I’m gonna (make this place your home) Mercedes mit Absolventen (Santana): (Oh-oh-oh-oh) Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Where my music's playing) Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Mercedes (und Santana): I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make Make this place your (home) Absolventen (Mercedes): Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Know you're not alone) (Santana: Where my music's playing) Mercedes mit Absolventen (Santana): Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Woah-oh, aah) Mercedes: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make Make this place our home Absolventen (Mercedes): Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Know you're not alone) Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Oh) Trivia *Die Version auf GleeOnFox's YouTube-Kanal beinhaltete nicht die Solos von Puck und Quinn am Anfang des Songs. Nach einigen Monaten wurde das Video zusammen mit ein paar anderen gelöscht. *Der Song ist der Einzige, in dem Mike in der ganzen Staffel singt. *Finn, Puck und Quinn, die auf der Bühne singen, waren in Spielverderberspiele Teil von Will's Gruppe, während Mercedes, Mike und Santana, die im Publikum sind, bei Sue's Kids waren. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Solos von Mike Chang Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman